


学以致用

by yitinglan



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 22:16:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18882331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yitinglan/pseuds/yitinglan
Summary: 这个时候，他觉得一个人语言天赋过高并不算什么出彩的事，但是如果他能学以致用，就美妙多了。





	学以致用

**Author's Note:**

> nyxl室友时期 他们赛高  
> 有互攻暗示！！！巨雷巨雷巨雷  
> 现在退出去还来得及啊啊啊啊啊  
> 别骂我 这对真香o  
> 有他国语言play（我被我自己雷死了  
> 我tm为什么总开车？  
> 我好贫瘠（无论词汇还是思想

“哦，你当时肯定脸红了。”宋俊和躺在洪渊俊怀里，指着平板电脑里洪渊俊录origins的画面。 画面里的洪渊俊用流利的英语说着：“我想我更喜欢学习语言，像日语，英语.....”  
“我男朋友学的可是日语，”洪渊俊抱紧了宋俊和，“我会不喜欢日语吗？”  
“你真是能说会道啊。”宋俊和笑道，另一只手搭上洪渊俊的手臂。  
洪渊俊低头轻轻吻住宋俊和，空气粘了起来。

 

“我想我们应该去洗个澡。”宋俊和打断了这个缠绵的吻，这个时候他十分可惜他们的房间没有独立的卫生间，每次洗澡都要经过客厅。  
但所幸现在还是中午，至少还可以借用别的队友的浴室，宋俊和边擦头发边打开房间的门，洪渊俊已经洗好澡拉上了窗帘等待着他的天门神。  
宋俊和坐到床边，主动吻上洪渊俊湿润的嘴。洪渊俊的吻进攻性十足，他肆意地侵略宋俊和温软的口腔，舌尖轻轻碰触在一起，交缠，又分离。十几秒过后，洪渊俊主动结束了这一个吻，接着挤出一些润滑剂，手指进入宋俊和。  
宋俊和浑身变得通红，他清楚的感受到洪渊俊骨节分明的手指在入口处渐渐深入，灵巧的挑动着自己的欲望。他伸手握住了洪渊俊另一只手，和他十指相扣。  
看到宋俊和的小动作，洪渊俊立刻给出配合，亲吻着宋俊和漂亮的喉结。  
“我真想咬一口。”洪渊俊笑着，“不过我想你可能不会同意吧。”于是他一路向下，啃噬着锁骨下面的区域，留下了浅浅的红痕。  
“你.....我可从来没有咬过你...”宋俊和的语气有点小委屈，但更多的是撒娇，洪渊俊看着他“哥，我要进去了啊。”

 

性器不急不缓的擦过内壁，宋俊和的眼角却瞬间涌上泪水，手也紧紧扣住了洪渊俊的腰。注意到宋俊和的动作，洪渊俊在宋俊和体内停留了一下，才慢慢开始抽动。他双手捧着宋俊和的脸，掐一下估计手感会很好吧，他想着。  
他们四目相对，享受着彼此，宋俊和突然想找一点趣味，他小声的说了一句“速く”  
只是一句简单的“快一点”，却像是炸弹一样在洪渊俊脑子里炸开。用日语讲话的宋俊和变得格外的柔软，洪渊俊加快了动作，在宋俊和体内操干起来。宋俊和的喘声细碎的填满了整个屋子。

 

洪渊俊自觉自己并不是什么恶趣味的人，但是看见宋俊和浸满欲望的样子，他还是忍不住要捉弄他一下。  
“君の中には誰？（在你身体里的是谁）”洪渊俊在宋俊和耳边还了一颗炸弹。  
宋俊和身子一紧，他不是个禁欲者，日本的成人作品自然是看了不少，更何况还有专业加持，这句话就显得羞耻至极。他瞪着洪渊俊，洪渊俊笑的更得意了。他停止了身下的动作，看着宋俊和娇嗔的样子，又问了一遍“君の中には誰？”  
宋俊和马上就要到极限了，可现在洪渊俊突然停下，这下他真的成了热锅上的蚂蚁。宋俊和涨红了脸，克服了极大的羞耻心。  
“あなたです....（是你）”宋俊和绞紧了洪渊俊的性器，欲望在言语的刺激下彻底释放，洪渊俊大开大合的抽插着，交合处不断滴下淫靡的液体，带出了粉嫩的壁肉。洪渊俊摩擦着宋俊和的敏感点，还体贴的照料着宋俊和身前的欲望。  
白浊沾满了洪渊俊的手，宋俊和释放在了他的手里。“你....你真够恶趣味的....”宋俊和小声喃喃着，“下次你完蛋了……”  
“那我就等着你把我操完蛋。”洪渊俊看着宋俊和潮红未褪的身子，“不过可不是现在。”

 

体贴的医学生留给宋俊和不应期的反应时间才开始第二轮的操干。更加快速的动作让宋俊和抓紧了他的后背，湿润的眼神吸引着洪渊俊不断深入。  
宋俊和有意无意拔高的喘息声显得更加情色，洪渊俊指尖揉搓着宋俊和的乳首，刺激着宋俊和本来就已经很敏感的身体。洪渊俊手指的微微用力，宋俊和忍不住啜泣起来“你轻点......"  
洪渊俊从善如流，手上的动作轻了下来，身下的动作却依旧猛烈。他吻了吻宋俊和的眼角，随着大脑突然的空白，洪渊俊释放在了宋俊和的身体里。  
“你是不是没带套....”宋俊和感受到身体里的湿热，冲着洪渊俊翻了一个白眼。洪渊俊有点后悔自己的草率，但他还是有点得意。“気持ちいい（好舒服）”他含住了宋俊和的耳垂。宋俊和掐了掐洪渊俊的脸，“你真是太坏了....”

 

现在宋俊和觉得他首先要考虑的是如何快速走到卫生间才不会被别人发现自己的异常；洪渊俊看着他一脸凝重的表情忍不住笑了出来，他把自己的长款睡袍扔给了宋俊和，“没有人会注意的，别那么紧张。”  
宋俊和也笑了，他套上了洪渊俊的睡袍，快步的离开房间。这个时候，他觉得一个人语言天赋过高并不算什么出彩的事，但是如果他能学以致用，就美妙多了。

**Author's Note:**

> 日语我是机翻的，如果有大佬，原谅我；  
> 学霸搞对象真香；  
> 如果有后续，会搞janus/ark；  
> 希望你不要被雷到，爱你的。


End file.
